Ut/Befunde
Befunde * Die Habilitationsschrift enthält zahlreiche wörtliche und sinngemäße Textübernahmen, die nicht als solche kenntlich gemacht sind. Als betroffen festgestellt wurden bisher folgende Kapitel, die sich teilweise als vollständig oder nahezu vollständig übernommen erwiesen haben – siehe Klammervermerke: :*'1 Einleitung' ::*1.1 Betrachtung der Arbeitsprozesse im Krankenhaus (S. 7-8): Seite 7 ::*1.2 Optimierung eines Arbeitsprozesses (S. 8-10): Seiten 7, 9, 10 – (exkl. letzter Satz) vollständig (wörtlich) ::*1.3 Methodik des Prozessmanagements :::*1.3.1 Netzplantechnik ::::*1.3.1.2 Program Evaluation and Review Technique (PERT) (S. 13-17): Seite 17 :::*1.3.2 Prozesssimulation (S. 17-18): Seiten 17, 18 :*'3 Arbeitsprozessanalyse für den Einsatz der mobilen' ::*3.1 Computertomographie auf der Intensivstation :::*3.1.1 Einleitung ::::*3.1.1.1 Mobile Diagnostik (S. 20-21): Seite 20 :::*3.1.2 Material und Methodik Anf. (S. 21-23): Seiten 21, 22, 23 – (Text) ::::*3.1.2.1 Einsatzorte (S. 23-24): Seite 23 :::*3.1.4 Diskussion (S. 29-33): Seiten 29, 30, 31, 32 :*'4 Anwendungen der Netzplantechnik' ::*4.2 Anwendung der Netzplantechnik für die Arbeitsprozessanalyse im klinischen Bereich :::*4.2.1 Zielsetzung: Qualität und Effizienz im Routinebereich (S. 46-47): Seite 46 :::*4.2.3 Beschreibung des betrachteten Arbeitsplatzes (S. 48-49): Seiten 48, 49 – vollständig (exkl. letzter Satz) :::*4.2.4 Benchmarking von Arbeitsprozessen (S. 49): Seite 49 :::*4.2.7 Aktivitäten/Vorgänge (S. 50-52): Seiten 50, 51 :::*4.2.9 Anordungsbeziehungen ::::*4.2.9.8 Ressourcenplanung (S. 59-60): Seite 60 :::*4.2.11 Anfertigung eines Netzplans ::::*4.2.11.1 Phase I: Strukturermittlung (S. 60-62): Seite 61 ::::*4.2.11.2 Phase II: Messdatenerfassung (S. 62-62): Seite 62 ::*4.3 Anwendung der Netzplantechnik in der Computertomographie :::*4.3.1 Einleitung ::::*4.3.1.1 Patientenorientierte Optimierung der Arbeitsprozesse (S. 71-73): Seiten 72, 73 :*'5 Effizienzsteigerung durch eine digitale Infrastruktur an einem Routineultraschallarbeitsplatz – Eine quantitative Abschätzung mittels Prozesssimulation' ::*5.2 Material und Methoden :::*5.2.1 Beschreibung des untersuchten Ultraschallarbeitsplatzes (S. 111): Seite 111 – vollständig :::*5.2.3 Prozesssimulation (S. 112-113): Seiten 112, 113 ::::*5.2.3.1 Phase I (S. 113-115): Seite 115 ::::*5.2.3.2 Phase II: Strukturermittlung (S. 116-118): Seiten 116, 117, 118 ::::*5.2.3.4 Phase IV: Prozessmodell anfertigen (S. 119-121): Seiten 120, 121 ::::*5.2.3.5 Phase V: Auswertung (S. 121-123): Seiten 121, 122 ::*5.3 Diskussion (S. 123-125): Seiten 124, 125 – (exkl. [S. 124: 4 Sätze bzw. 125: 1 Satz)]. Textübernahmen aus fremden Publikationen In der Habilitationsschrift sind umfangreiche wörtliche, oder fast wörtliche Übernahmen aus zwei Dissertationen (Pinkernelle (2003) und Gillessen (2003)) zu finden. Ein Verweis auf die zwei Arbeiten bzw. unveröffentlichte Vorversionen findet sich aber nirgends. Dazu ist anzumerken: * Die Dissertation von Pinkernelle trägt das Datum 9. April 2003, die Dissertation von Gillessen 28. August 2003 und die Habilitationsschrift 4. Dezember 2003. Die Arbeiten wurden also wahrscheinlich zum Teil gleichzeitig angefertigt und auch Übernahmen "in die andere Richtung" sind prinzipiell denkbar. * Der Autor der Habilitationsschrift hat mit den Autoren der beiden Dissertationen gemeinsam publiziert, so dass von einer möglicherweise engen Zusammenarbeit auszugehen ist. Eine Zusammenarbeit bei der Erarbeitung der Habilitationsschrift wird aber nicht ausgewiesen. Es findet sich nur die folgende allgemeine Bemerkung in der Danksagung (Seite 137): "Weiterhin schulde ich Herrn Christoph Gillessen, Herrn Fabian Neumann und Herrn Jens Pinkernelle Dank, die durch ihre konstruktive Zusammenarbeit wesentlich zum Gelingen der Arbeit beigetragen haben." * Die "Eidesstattliche Versicherung" auf Seite 138 besagt: "Hiermit erkläre ich, dass ... die vorgelegte Habilitationsschrift ohne fremde Hilfe verfasst, die beschriebenen Ergebnisse selbst gewonnen wurden, sowie die verwendeten Hilfsmittel, die Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Wissenschaftlerinnen oder Wissenschaftlern und technischen Hilfskräften und die Literatur vollständig angegeben sind". * Auf die folgenden Textfragmente sei exemplarisch hingewiesen: ** Fragment 009 01: Eine lange Übernahme von Pinkernelle, einschließlich eines Quellenverweises. ** Fragment 009 28: Eine wörtliche Übernahme von Gillessen, über die die Habilitationsschrift eine Bauernopfer-Übernahme aus Seifert 1998 "erbt". ** Fragment 018 02: Eine lange Übernahme von Gillessen. Bemerkenswert dabei ist, dass der erste Satz dieses Fragments eine Seite weiter oben schon einmal übernommen wurde, als letzter Satz von Fragment 017 06. ** Fragment 062 05: Hier wird u.a. eine Abbildung übernommen, die einen screenshot einer sog. "proprietären Software" zeigt. Diese Software wurde aber wohl von Gillessen entwickelt. * Es gibt auch Übernahmen von Messdaten und Analyseresultaten: ** Fragment 116 19 Hier wird eine Tabelle aus zwei Tabellen der Quelle zusammengefügt – alle Daten sind dabei übernommen. ** Weitere Übernahmen, bei denen Daten kopiert wurden, sind hier zu finden. Textparallelen mit der Dissertation von F. Neumann Es gibt umfangreiche Übereinstimmungen zwischen der Habilitationsschrift und der Dissertation von Fabian Neumann. Diese Dissertation trägt allerdings das Datum 21. Januar 2005. Da die Habilitationsschrift das Datum 4. Dezember 2003 trägt, ist zunächst einmal nicht von Plagiaten in der Habilitationsschrift auszugehen, und die Textparallelen wurden deshalb auch nicht als Plagiate klassifiziert. Trotzdem gibt es überzeugende Hinweise dafür, dass die Übernahmen von einer Vorversion der Dissertation Neumanns in die Habilitationsschrift erfolgt sind: * Die Eidesstattliche Erklärung in der Dissertation von Fabian Neumann trägt das Datum 19. Januar 2004, was eine frühere Fertigstellung der Arbeit vermuten lässt. * Während die Habilitationsschrift umfangreiche Textübereinstimmungen mit jeder der drei Dissertationen von Neumann, Gillessen und Pinkernelle aufweist, finden sich zwischen den drei Dissertationen keine nennenswerten Übereinstimmungen. * In der Danksagung der Habilitationsschrift (S. 137) werden die Autoren der drei Dissertationen in gleicher Weise genannt: "Weiterhin schulde ich Herrn Christoph Gillessen, Herrn Fabian Neumann und Herrn Jens Pinkernelle Dank, die durch ihre konstruktive Zusammenarbeit wesentlich zum Gelingen der Arbeit beigetragen haben." * Auf der Seite 101 (siehe Fragment 101 01) bezieht sich der Autor in Zeile 6 auf eine "Abbildung 3-6". Diese Abbildung gibt es zwar in der Habilitationsschrift (auf S. 26), sie hat aber nichts mit dem aktuellen Thema zu tun; die anzugebende Abbildungsnummer wäre 4-20 (S. 102) gewesen. "3-6" ist jedoch genau die Referenznummer für die analoge (nicht identische) themenbezogene Abbildung in der Dissertation von F. Neumann. Entweder handelt es sich hier um einen außerordentlichen Zufall, oder die Neumannsche Arbeit lag beim Abfassen der Habilitationsschrift bereits vor und zumindest diese Stelle wurde aus ihr abgeschrieben. ** Eine ganz ähnlich offensichtlich aus Neumann übernommene Abbildungsreferenz findet sich auch hier: Fragment 104 02. * In zwei Textfragmenten der Habilitationsschrift (Fragment 012 01 und Fragment 014 03) sind Quellenverweise gesetzt (74 und 103), die dann im Literaturverzeichnis nicht zu finden sind. Bei Neumann findet sich ein im Wesentlichen identischer Fließtext, und auch die Quellenangaben sind dieselben, allerdings sind bei Neumann auch die in der Habilitationsschrift fehlenden Quellenverweise vorhanden und von der Position im Alphabet her passend zu den Nummerierungen 74 und 103 in der Habilitationsschrift. Neumann kann also diese zwei Quellenverweise nicht ohne Weiteres in der Habilitationsschrift abgeschrieben haben, viel plausibler ist daher die Annahme, dass beim Kopieren der Neumannschen Arbeit vergessen wurde, die zwei Quellenverweise im Literaturverzeichnis der Habilitationsschrift einzutragen. ** Auch in Fragment 012 10 findet sich ein ähnliches Indiz, dass Neumann wohl nicht aus der Habilitationsschrift abgeschrieben hat. ** Auch Fragment 106 06 kann als solches Indiz dienen, denn gegenüber der Dissertation von Neumann sind hier in der Habilitationsschrift einige konkrete Daten weggelassen. Mittlerweile sind umfangreiche Übereinstimmungen zwischen der Dissertation Neumanns und der Habilitationsschrift dokumentiert (siehe hier). Die folgenden 34 Seiten der Habilitationsschrift sind betroffen: 12-14 und 77-107. Textübernahmen aus eigenen Publikationen * Eine Übersicht der themenverwandten Publikationen der Arbeitsgruppe und ihrer Überschneidungen mit der Habilitationsschrift findet sich hier. * Der Abschnitt 4.1 der Habilitationsschrift (Seiten 34-45) ist im Wesentlichen identisch mit der Publikation Teichgräber et al (1999). Dazu ist zu sagen: ** Die Quelle Teichgräber et al (1999) ist im Literaturverzeichnis zu finden (Quellenverweis 91). Es gibt aber in der gesamten Habilitationsschrift nur einen Verweis auf die Quelle (Seite 47), und dieser Verweis bezieht sich nicht auf den Abschnitt 4.1. ** Ulf Teichgräber ist zwar der erstgenannte, aber nicht der einzige Autor der Quelle. Da die Quelle in ihrer Gesamtheit übernommen worden ist, schließt die Übernahme zwingend auch die geistige Leistung der anderen Autoren mit ein. ** Nach der Eidesstattlichen Versicherung (die auf Seite 138 zu finden ist) hätte die Quelle angegeben werden müssen. * Die Abschnitte 4.2.1 und 4.2.2 (Seiten 46-48) sowie 4.2.12, 4.2.13 und 4.2.14 (Seiten 65-70) sind im Wesentlichen identisch aus der Publikation Teichgräber et al 2002 übernommen. Dazu ist zu sagen: **Die Quelle Teichgräber et al 2002 ist nicht im Literaturverzeichnis zu finden, und es wird auch nicht auf die Quelle anderweitig verwiesen. **Ulf Teichgräber ist zwar der erstgenannte, aber nicht der einzige Autor der Quelle. Da insbesondere die Kapitel "Zielsetzung", "Ergebnisse", "Diskussion" und "Schlussfolgerungen" der Publikation in die Habilitationsschrift übernommen wurden, und nur einige Teile des Kapitels "Methodik" nicht in der Habilitationsschrift zu finden sind, ist davon auszugehen, dass die Übernahme auch geistige Leistungen der anderen Autoren mit einschließt. **Bei der Übernahme wurden bisweilen Formulierungen so geändert, dass der kollaborative Charakter der Arbeit verschleiert wird, z.B. ***''"Auf der Grundlage dieser Daten berechneten wir die Gesamtprojektdauer und die Zeitreserven."'' (Teichgräber et al 2002, S. 542, Z. 15-17) → "Auf der Grundlage dieser Daten wurden die Gesamtprojektdauer und die Zeitreserven ... ermittelt" (Habilitationsschrift, S. 63, Z. 29-30) ***''"Anschließend führten wir eine Engpassanalyse durch"'' (Teichgräber et al 2002, S. 542, Z. 31-32) → "Anschließend wurde eine Engpassanalyse durchgeführt" (Habilitationsschrift, S. 64, Z. 10) **Nach der Eidesstattlichen Versicherung (die auf Seite 138 zu finden ist) hätte die Quelle angegeben werden müssen. *Es finden sich auch umfangreiche Textparallelen zwischen Kapitel 1 (Einleitung) und 2 (Zielsetzung) der Habilitationsschrift und Teichgräber, Gillessen, Neumann (2003): "Methoden des Prozessmanagements in der Radiologie" (siehe hier). Insbesondere stimmen Titel und Abstract überein. Die Arbeit wurde im Dezember 2003 publiziert, ebenso wie die Habilitationsschrift. *Auch gibt es substantielle Textparallelen zwischen Kapitel 5 der Habilitationsschrift und Gillessen, Teichgräber, Neumann, Ricke, Felix (2003): "Prozesssimulation zur prospektiven Nutzwertanalyse einer voll digitalisierten Arbeitsumgebung am Beispiel eines sonographischen Arbeitsplatzes" (siehe hier). Die Arbeit wurde im Dezember 2003 publiziert, ebenso wie die Habilitationsschrift. Gesamtschau aller Textparallelen Ein grober Überblick über alle gefundenen Textparallelen ist im Schaubild unten zu finden. Dabei werden – anders als im Barcode – auch Übernahmen aus der Dissertation von F. Neumann sowie Selbstplagiatsfundstellen veranschaulicht. thumb|none|400px Auffälligkeiten im Literaturverzeichnis * Im Literaturverzeichnis findet sich als Nachweis: "39. Gillessen C, Lehmkuhl LHJ, Teichgräber UK: Softwaretool zur Zeitlichen Erfassung parallel ablaufender Arbeitsvorgänge für die Prozessanalyse in einer Radiologischen Abteilung. Gesundheitsökonomie und Qualitätsmanagement. 2002, 1-4," Der richtige Nachweis wäre allerdings gewesen: Gesundheitsökonomie und Qualitätsmanagement 2003; 8: 111-114 (siehe hier) * Im Literaturverzeichnis findet sich der Nachweis: "95. Teichgräber UK, Pinkernelle JG, Ricke J, Jürgensen JS, Barckow D, Felix R: Aggressive Use of Diagnostic Imaging on the Intensive Care Unit.. Int Care Med. 2001, 27, S.75,". Diese Publikation scheint unter diesem Titel jedoch nicht zu existieren (siehe hier und hier) * Die Bibliografie ist chaotisch sortiert. ** Viele der nummerierten Verweise sind nicht in numerischer Reihenfolge aufgeführt. Unregelmäßigkeiten: ... 8., 10., 9., ... 14., 16., 15., ... 19., 21., 20., 22, ... 27., 30., 32., 31., 33., ... 38., 40., 39., 41., 28., 29., 42., ... 46., 48., 47., 50., 51., ... 54., 56., 55., 57., ... 73., 75., 76., 77., 79, ... 83., 85., 86., 84., 87., ... 91., 93., 92., ... 102., 104., 105. ** Einige Nummern fehlen gänzlich: 74., 78, 103, 106. ** Eine Monographie ist gleich viermal aufgeführt: 82., 83., 84. und 85. beziehen sich alle auf dasselbe Buch (Seifert 1998), mit jeweils leicht anderen Angaben. Andere Beobachtungen * In der Habilitationsschrift finden sich einige sich wörtlich wiederholende Stellen: ** Seite 8, Zeilen 6-20 und Seite 46, Zeilen 6-19, stimmen bis auf wenige Abweichungen überwiegend wörtlich überein (jeweils von "Im Rahmen eines Krankenhausaufenthalts ..." bis "... erwarten lässt"). ** Der Satz "So wird im Simulationsmodell mit stochastisch modellierten Vorgangsdauern und Objektzahlen gearbeitet, um Wechselwirkungen zwischen den Ressourcen, Vorgängen und Objekten auch unter Extrembedingungen zu erkennen." ist sowohl auf Seite 17 als auch auf Seite 18 zu finden. Der identische Satz ist auch in der Quelle Gillessen 2003 zu finden. ** Die Sätze "Die Arbeitsschritte des Arztes befinden sich alle auf dem kritischen Pfad. Somit bestehen für den Arzt keine Zeitreserven bei der Untersuchung. Anders verhält es sich bei der Krankenschwester" sind identisch auf Seite 40 und auch Seite 67 zu finden. * Die PDF-Datei der online publizierten Habilitationsschrift (siehe hier) weist den Dokumenteigenschaften zufolge "jpinkern" als Ersteller aus. Das Kürzel "jpinkern" lässt auf Jens Pinkernelle schließen - es findet sich auch bei dessen Dissertation. Dies lässt folgende Vermutungen zu (weitere jedoch nicht): ** Die PDF-Datei wurde mit einem für Jens Pinkernelle personalisierten Programm erstellt, was nahe legt, dass die PDF-Datei auf einem Rechner von Jens Pinkernelle produziert wurde. ** Die der PDF-Datei zugrunde liegende Word-Datei wurde zuerst mit dem Titel "Aus der Klinik für Strahlenheilkunde" (siehe Dokumenteigenschaften) mit einem für Jens Pinkernelle personalisierten Programm erstellt und gespeichert. In einer späteren Version der Word-Datei wurde die betreffende Habilitationsschrift eingesetzt, was auch auf anderen Rechnern geschehen sein kann. * Die Gutachter der Habilitationsschrift (Prof. Dr. med. Manfred Thelen http://www.rlp-forschung.de/public/people/Manfred_Thelen.pdf und Prof. Dr. med. Mathias Langer http://www.uniklinik-freiburg.de/roentgen/live/index.html) sind beide Radiologen. Diese Wahl überrascht, da die Habilitationsschrift einen Schwerpunkt auf Methoden des Prozessmanagements legt (siehe Zusammenfassung), ein Fachgebiet, das eher der Betriebwirtschaftslehre oder den Ingenieurswissenschaften zuzuordnen ist. Links * Habilitationsordnung der Charité von 1999 * DFG Denkschrift zur Sicherung guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis (1998) * Beispiel einer kumulativen Habilitationsschrift an der Charité (2000) * Publikationsliste von Dr. Ulf Teichgräber Statistik Illustration Kategorie:Ut Kategorie:Befunde